Tsuyosa
by SkyAngel98
Summary: Pouvoirs psychiques.A cause de ça, ou plutôt grâce à ça, elle se voit confier une mission de la plus haute importance, ou, plus exactement, aider à sa réalisation. Détruire Gyumao. Avec quatre compagnons. En sera-t-elle capable? En route vers l'ouest!
1. Exorde

_**Titre: **Tsuyosa_

_**Auteur: **SkyAngel98_

_**Genre:** Je sais pas trop , aventure, mystère, romance... A vous de voir xD_

_Pour info, je sais pas quand je vais terminer le chapitre 2, mais l'essentiel, c'est qu'il est déjà commencé xD. Je ne pense pas qu'il y ait grand-monde que ça intéresse... Mais bon, donnez votre avis, critiques... Surtout, n'hésitez pas, même si pour me dire que ma fic est un ramassis de nullités xD... Arigatô gozaimasu -_

_A présent, place au chapitre, et bonne lecture !_

* * *

Yumi courait à perdre haleine, ses longs cheveux emmêlés par le vent violent qui soufflait ces derniers jours. Elle n'était qu'à moitié consciente, assommée par les événements récents. Des images horribles tournaient en boucle dans sa tête. Ténèbres. Flammes. Sang. Yohkais. Le corps sans vie de sa mère. Les restes de son père, réduit à un tas de chair sanguinolente.

Elle tomba à genoux, incapable de faire un pas de plus. Un mince filet de sang traça un sillon pourpre le long de sa jambe. La douleur de sa blessure ramena Yumi à la réalité.

Elle baissa les yeux et vit qu'elle s'était laissée tomber sur une pierre pointue, à l'intérieur d'une grotte. Elle n'avait aucune idée de la façon dont elle était arrivée là. Et d'ailleurs, elle ne savait même pas ou « là » se trouvait.

Et elle s'en fichait. Elle avait tout perdu, il ne lui restait plus rien. Plus de famille, plus d'amis, plus d'endroit où aller… Elle ramena ses genoux contre sa poitrine, se mettant en position fœtale.

De toute façon, ça n'avait plus d'importance, plus rien n'avait d'importance, plus rien…

XxX

« Dites, vous ne sentez rien ? »

« Quoi donc, Goku ? » demanda Hakkai.

« On dirait une odeur de sang, de pourriture… »

« Je ne sens rien », intervint Gojyo. « C'est une première pour toi de détecter autre chose qu'une odeur de nourriture, petit ouistiti.»

« Je ne suis pas un … », commença Goku

« Ne commencez pas ! » Prévint Sanzo, son Harisen à la main.

« Pyuuuh ! »

« Qu'y a-t-il, Hakuryu ? » demanda Hakkai

«Oh, regardez ! On commence à voir un village ! On va enfin pouvoir se reposer, depuis le temps qu'on roule ! »

«Il y a quelque chose de bizarre », dit Sanzo. «On dirait que tout est mort, là-bas. »

«Le ouistiti aurait donc raison ? »

« On n'a qu'à aller vérifier. »

XxX

« C'est…horrible », parvint à articuler Goku, une fois sur place.

Ils se trouvaient sur la place principale du village. Devant eux s'étendait une mer infinie de cadavres, certains éventrés, d'autres démembrés. La terre, qui avait bu le sang des victimes, était d'un brun rougeâtre, et chaque pas faisait ressortir du sang, un peu comme une éponge gorgée d'eau, ce qui montrait la quantité impressionnante de sang versé. De plus, la moitié des habitations était en ruine, et l'autre moitié complètement brûlée. Il y flottait une atmosphère oppressante mêlée d'effluves de sang et de pourriture. Les rares arbres qui n'étaient pas déracinés étaient complètement tordus. A croire qu'un ouragan avait tout ravagé, ou des Yohkais, en l'occurrence.

«Je me demande ce qui a bien pu se passer, ici », dit Hakkai.

« Sûrement des Yohkais, je sens les rémanences d'un immense pouvoir », répondit Sanzo.

« Je le sens aussi », approuva Goku.

« Eh bien, apparemment, le ou les responsables ne sont plus là », intervint Goyjo.

« Pas la peine de s'inquiéter, on ferait mieux de trouver un endroit pour passer la nuit, ce décor commence à me donner la nausée. »

« Petite nature », murmura Goku, mais suffisamment fort pour que Goyjo l'entende.

« Répètes un peu ce que t'as dit, pour voir, sale ouistiti ? »

« J'ai dit que t'étais une petite na… »

BAAF

« Je pense que vous feriez mieux de vous tenir tranquilles si vous ne voulez pas recevoir d'autres coups », conseilla Hakkai une fois dans la Jeep, en souriant calmement.

Les deux intéressés se contentèrent de hausser les épaules en grommelant.

« Regarde, Sanzo », poursuivit Hakkai. « On voit une forêt, là-bas, tu crois qu'on pourrait y passer la nuit ? »

« Oui, ce sera parfait, si les deux imbéciles à l'arrière se tiennent tranquilles.»

« Tu sais ce qu'il te dit l'imbécile ? », s'exclama Gojyo.

« Non, et je ne veux pas le savoir », répondit Sanzo, un brin agacé, en pointant son revolver entre les deux yeux de son interlocuteur.

« Tu n'oseras pas tirer…»

« Ah oui ? »

« On est arrivés », dit Hakkai pour arrêter la dispute.

« Encore un trou paumé…»

« Il y a une grotte là-bas, on devrait pouvoir y dormir assez confortablement.»

« Confortablement ?! Laisse-moi rire ! Dormir sur un lit de pierres pointues, merci bien ! »

« De toute façon, on a pas le choix », trancha Sanzo. « On y va. »

XxX

Yumi cligna des yeux. Depuis combien de temps était-elle là ? Et surtout, combien de temps allait-elle rester là ?

_Est- ce que j'ai le droit de me laisser abattre?_ Pensa-t-elle. _Mes parents ont donné leur vie pour sauver la mienne. Est-ce que j'ai le droit de trahir leur confiance ? De réduire à néant leur sacrifice ? C'est si dur… Tout ça à cause de mes pouvoirs. On me convoite pour ça. Mais je n'ai rien demandé ! Je n'ai jamais voulu les avoir !_

Une pierre se souleva lentement, puis, obéissant à la colère de Yumi, alla percuter de plein fouet la paroi de la grotte, y laissant une marque profonde.

_Je dois me contrôler…Sinon, je risque de faire des dégâts…_

Yumi ferma les yeux, et se laissa lentement submerger par les images de l'attaque. Elle se vit encerclée par des Yohkais. Elle se rappela aussi la sensation d'immense pouvoir qu'elle avait senti monter en elle, dès la vue des restes de ses parents. Elle ressentait un souffle glacial qui commençait à balayer le salon de son ancienne maison… Bizarrement, ses souvenirs s'arrêtaient là. Elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qui s'était passé ensuite. Entre le moment où elle sentait le souffle glacial et celui où elle courait éperdument au milieu des ronces de la forêt, il y avait un trou noir.

Elle essaya de toutes ses forces de saisir ce souvenir, en vain. Découragée par la perte d'un morceau de sa vie, elle se laissa retomber dans l'état de léthargie dans lequel son désespoir et son égarement l'avaient plongée.

« D'ailleurs, est ce que ça a vraiment de l'importance de comprendre ce qui s'est passé ?», murmura-t-elle, ses yeux à nouveau vides. « C'est peut-être mieux ainsi…»

XxX

« C'est noir, là-dedans », ronchonna Goku.

« Tiens donc, t'as peur du noir maintenant, ouistiti ? »

« Ça alors…»

« Quoi donc, Hakkai ?»

« On dirait qu'il y a quelqu'un, là-bas…»

« Ou quelque chose. »

« On dirait que c'est endormi », remarqua Gojyo. « On peut aller voir, y a pas de risques.»

« Ne, Sanzo, tu crois que c'est un monstre ?» Demanda Goku.

« J'en sais rien, allons voir, on n'a rien à y perdre. »

Ils s'approchèrent de l'endroit où se tenait Yumi recroquevillée. Celle-ce ne réagit d'abord pas à leur approche. Puis quand elle réalisa que c'était peut-être des Yohkais, elle sentit la haine et la rancœur accumulée contre eux depuis qu'ils avaient détruit son village et tuer tous ses occupants. Sans en avoir conscience, elle se concentra sur son pouvoir et le libéra d'un coup, provoquant une explosion qui envoya les soi-disant Yohkais à terre. Mais à cause de l'énergie utilisée pour un tel exploit, elle s'effondra à terre, sans connaissance.

A suivre.


	2. Ressaisissement

_Vraiment désolée pour le retard, je n'ai pas d'excuse, sinon le manque de temps. J'essaierais de me rattraper pour le prochain. Attention! J'ai dit "essayer", nuance! :P_

_Erutan (ma première revieweuse xD) merci beaucoup pour ta review, ça m'a vraiment fait trèèès plaisir, j'espère que tu vas apprécier ce chapitre :D_

_Bonne lecture à tous ceux qui ouvriront cette page!_

* * *

Yumi se réveilla au son de voix qui conversaient près d'elle. Elle n'ouvrit pas immédiatement les yeux, espérant glaner quelques informations primordiales, notamment sur l'endroit où elle se trouvait et ce qu'elle faisait là. Tout ce dont elle se rappelait, c'était des Yohkais qui étaient entrés dans la grotte où elle s'était réfugiée, et de l'attaque spontanée qu'elle avait lancé contre eux. Puis, plus rien. Elle se concentre pour essayer d'entendre ce qui se disait autour d'elle, pour ensuite réfléchir à une solution.

« …Donc, d'après toi, c'est elle qui pourra détruire Gyumao, le moment venu ? »

«Oui, elle possède la force suprême. Malheureusement, elle n'en a pas la totale maîtrise. »

« Et je suppose qu'elle ne sera pas « opérationnelle » tant qu'elle n'aura pas acquis la pleine maîtrise de son pouvoir ? »

« Exact. Et ce sera à toi, Konzen et à tes compagnons de l'aider dans son apprentissage. Vous devrez aussi la protéger tout le temps qu'elle voyagera avec vous. »

« Ceci est un ordre, je suppose, grande déesse Kanzeon ? (Il prend un ton ironique) »

« Naturellement, tu n'as donc pas le choix. »

« Et voilà, je me retrouve avec un boulet de plus… »

« Tu ne devrais pas dire ça, qui sait ce que nous réserve l'avenir ? Je te laisse maintenant, j'en ai assez dit. Je vous surveillerais de là-haut pour voir comment vous vous en sortez. »

« Va te faire… »

Mais avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de finir sa très respectueuse phrase, une lumière éblouissante envahit la pièce, Yumi sentit une des présences disparaître tandis que l'autre grommelait quelque chose avant de s'en aller en claquant la porte. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment-là que Yumi se décida à ouvrir les yeux. Ayant encore l'esprit embrumé, elle renonça à comprendre le sens de la conversation qu'elle venait d'entendre et se décida plutôt à analyser l'endroit où elle se trouvait. C'était une chambre assez petite et brillamment éclairée, meublée simplement d'une armoire, une commode, et du lit où elle était couchée.

Elle se leva prudemment et ne fut nullement étonnée de constater qu'elle était complètement courbaturée. En revanche, elle fut davantage surprise de voir qu'elle ne comportait aucune blessure, mis à part quelques légères égratignures sans importance.

_Apparemment,_ songea-t-elle, _ils ne m'ont fait aucun mal, On dirait même plutôt le contraire, puisqu'ils m'ont portée jusqu'ici. Finalement ce ne sont peut-être pas des Yohkais. Et dire que je les ai attaqués ! Minute, pas de conclusions hâtives. C'est peut-être une ruse pour me mettre en confiance_

Ne sachant que faire, elle retourna s'asseoir sur le lit.

_La meilleure solution, c'est encore d'attendre, ils vont bien finir par venir me voir._

Au même moment, la porte s'ouvrit, et un jeune homme avec un monocle apparut dans l'encadrement, tenant des vêtements dans ses bras.

« Ah, tu es réveillée, dit-il avec un doux sourire. Tant mieux, comme ça on pourra discuter. »

Voyant l'air méfiant de Yumi et passablement hostile, il ajouta, toujours souriant :

« Ne t'inquiète pas, on ne te fera aucun mal. »

Il s'approcha doucement de Yumi et lui tendit les vêtements qu'il tenait dans ses bras.

« Tu ne dois pas te sentir très à l'aise avec tes vêtements déchirés. En te voyant, la gérante de l'auberge s'est exclamée que c'était un gâchis qu'une aussi jolie jeune fille soit habillée de la sorte, ajouta-t-il avec un petit rire. Elle m'a remis ces vêtements et m'a carrément ordonné de te le donner dès que tu serais réveillée, alors, les voilà »

Attendrie par la franchise du sourire de son interlocuteur, et par sa sympathie visible, elle lui sourit à son tour.

« Tu trouveras une salle de bain derrière la porte au bout du couloir. Tu pourras t'y laver et t'y changer. »

« Merci. »

« C'est normal, répondit-il avec un sourire éclatant, ravi de l'avoir enfin fait parler. Au fait, je m'appelle Cho Hakkai. Quand tu aura fini, descend au restaurant, on discutera autour d'un bon dîner. »

« Entendu, et encore merci »

Il lui sourit une nouvelle fois avant de quitter la pièce.

_Il est vraiment gentil… Tiens, il a dit que mes vêtements étaient déchirés… Si c'est le cas, je ne m'en suis absolument pas rendue compte…_

Elle se leva, et pour la première fois depuis qu'elle avait quitté son village, elle inspecta ses habits.

_Il avait raison, ils sont dans un état déplorable, sans parler de mes cheveux, en plus, je sens mauvais… Beuââârk, allez, au bain !_

Souriant à elle-même, elle murmura :

«Oto-san, Oka-san, peu importe ce que me réserve l'avenir, peu importe ce que je devrais affronter, votre sacrifice n'aura pas été vain, je ne me laisserai pas abattre ! »

Levant le poing en l'air, elle ajouta :

« Yeah, let's go for a new life! »

Toute fière de s'être ressaisie malgré toutes les épreuves qu'elle venait de traverser, elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain en souriant.

_Je retrouve mon ancien caractère_, pensa-t-elle, _et encore une fois, c'est grâce à mes parents. Ce sont eux qui m'encourageaient à toujours garder la tête haute et le sourire aux lèvres, pour que les gens voient clairement que leurs persécutions ne m'atteignaient pas. Si je suis devenue ce que je suis aujourd'hui, c'est grâce à eux. Même s'ils ne sont plus là, ils veillent sur moi, je le sens. Je fais le serment de retrouver les Yohkais qui les ont tués et de les envoyer à trépas de mes propres mains. Ainsi, mes parents seront vengés, et moi, je pourrais enfin vivre l'esprit en paix. Ah, c'est la porte de la salle de bain, je suppose._

Elle tourna la poignée, et pénétra dans une salle de bain agréablement décorée d'un carrelage bleu et blanc, avec un lavabo, un miroir, une pile se serviettes blanches dans un coin, un bac de douche, et malheureusement pas de baignoire.

_On ne peut pas tout avoir,_ songea Yumi, _même si j'aurais bien voulu me relacer dans de l'eau chaude. Bah, tant pis, je peux m'estimer heureuse de pouvoir prendre un bain, alors, pas de caprices !_

Elle se déshabilla, régla les robinets à la température voulue, et se lava soigneusement, en insistant bien sur les cheveux. Quand elle eut fini, elle se sécha puis s'habilla avec les habits que lui avait remis Hakkai, puis peigna ses longs cheveux qu'elle laissa détachés. Ensuite seulement elle s'inspecta dans le miroir pour voir le résultat.

Il y avait un short gris assez large qui lui arrivait à mi-cuisses, avec, en guise de ceinture, un large ruban dont les deux bouts lui retombaient le long de la jambe, un pull légèrement décolleté du côté de la poitrine et qui laissait ses épaules dénudées, de couleur noire, qui faisait ressortir le rose foncé de ses yeux et le noir profond de ses cheveux, et enfin, de charmantes bottines, noires également, qui lui arrivaient un peu au dessus des chevilles.

Tout cet ensemble lui allait parfaitement bien, mais, réalisant que le jeune homme qui l'attendait en bas allait très certainement lui poser des questions délicates sur comment elle avait atterri dans cette grotte et pourquoi elle était dans un si sale état, elle ne s'en rendit pas compte, une légère angoisse lui étreignant la poitrine.

Se rembrunissant, elle jeta un dernier coup d'œil à son reflet dans le miroir, quitta la salle de bain, et se dirigea d'un pas résigné vers l'escalier.

_Autant en finir vite fait…_

OoO

« Elle en met du temps... », se plaignit Goku. « J'en ai marre d'attendre ! »

« Tu lui a dit de se dépêcher, n'est-ce pas, Hakkai » ? demanda froidement Sanzo.

« Euh… C'est-à-dire que… »

« Ouah, regardez ! » s'exclama soudain Gojyo. « Ce n'est pas elle, là-bas ? »

Yumi venait d'apparaître au pied de l'escalier et semblait chercher quelqu'un du regard.

« Elle est drôlement mignonne, je ne l'avais pas remarqué, avant », dit Gojyo, les yeux brillants.

Sans prendre la peine de répondre, Hakkai fit un signe de la main en direction de Yumi. Celle-ci le vit et se dirigea vers la table des quatre compagnons.

« Je suis heureux de voir que tu es en pleine forme », dit Hakkai en souriant. « Vu ta faiblesse d'hier, je ne pensais pas que tu te rétablirait aussi vite. »

« Je suis assez résistante », répondit-elle en lui rendant son sourire, sans toutefois parvenir à chasser une certaine nervosité de sa voix.

« Tu m'en vois ravi. Assied-toi, tu dois avoir faim. »

« C'est surtout moi qui meurt de faim », ajouta Goku, ses yeux larmoyants et son ventre gargouillant bruyamment.

« Ah, excuse-moi, je ne t'ai pas présenté mes amis. Voici Sha Gojyo… »

« Ravi de faire la connaissance d'une aussi jolie fille… »

« Son Goku… »

«Enchanté, répondit-il en lui faisant un grand sourire. »

«Et enfin, Genjyo Sanzo ».

Léger signe de tête.

« Je m'appelle Yumi Akatsuki, Ravie de faire votre connaissance à tous »

Hakkai lui sourit, et reprit :

« Nous serons désormais tes nouveaux compagnons de voyage »

« Compagnons de voyage ? »

« Sanzo », dit Hakkai en se tournant vers l'intéressé, « je crois que c'est toi qui devrais lui expliquer, puisque c'est toi qui a reçu directement l'ordre. »

« Mouais… Alors ouvre bien tes oreilles, je ne répéterais pas deux fois la même chose. Il se trouve que tu possèdes des pouvoirs, disons… spéciaux »

«Comment êtes-vous au courant ? »

Yumi était de plus en plus déconcertée.

« Source divine. »

« Hein ? »

« Dis, tu peux nous faire une démonstration, s'il te plaît ? » demanda Goku.

Malgré trous les mauvais souvenirs que cela ravivait en elle, Yumi décida de ne rien laisser paraître.

« Si tu y tiens… »

Yumi se concentra sur le verre d'eau sur la table, celui-ci lévita doucement, puis, à son changement de regard, explosa en une multitude de petits morceaux qui vinrent se planter sur la table, ratant de peu les mains de Gojyo et Hakkai qui étaient posées dessus.

« Ça alors… »

« Enfin bref, selon la vieille mégère, ces pouvoirs auraient la puissance nécessaire pour empêcher la résurrection de Gyumao, et pour ce f aire, tu devras voyager avec nous vers l'ouest et participer également aux combats pour perfectionner tes pouvoirs et être prête pour la bataille finale »

Yumi cligna des yeux. Elle avait déjà entendu parler de Gyumao et savait donc qui il était, mais elle doutait que son pouvoir ait la puissance décrite par cette espèce de bonze grincheux, et par la même occasion, doutait aussi de la source de ses informations.

« Et puis-je savoir qui est cette vieille mégère qui sait tout ? Une déesse, peut-être ? » Railla-t-elle.

« En plein dans le mille, c'est effectivement la déesse Kanzeon Bosatsu, déesse de la miséricorde. »

Yumi écarquilla les yeux. Elle rêvait ou quoi ? Tout lui était tombé dessus si soudainement qu'elle avait du mal à assimiler ce qu'elle venait d'entendre.

« Voilà tout, reprit Sanzo, va te préparer, on part dans une heure. »

Elle tiqua. Il ne manquait pas de culot, celui-là ! Et son avis dans tout ça ?

« Qu'est ce qui vous fait dire que je vais accepter d'aller je-ne-sais-où avec en plus des gens que je connais à peine ? »

A Suivre.


	3. Nouvelle vie, nouveau départ

_Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre xD Comme vous voyez, j'ai tenu ma promesse :D_

_Erutan, (première revieweuse :) ), ça me fait super plaisir que tu aies reposté pour ce chapitre! C'est grâce à toi que j'ai pu écrire ce chapitre aussi rapidement. Ta review est très instructive, et je t'en remercie. Pour ce qui est de l'absence de Goku au dernier chapitre, j'ai essayé de le faire participer au maximum, je vois que ça n'a malheureusement pas été suffisant. Pour les disputes, ne t'inquiète pas, tu auras de quoi te régaler dans ce chapitre xD, et c'est pour le prochain que je compte faire participer les méchants. Ah oui, j'oubliais, pour les pouvoirs de Yumi, j'ai déjà en tête leur...euh, disons nature et j'avais déjà prévu quelque chose pour les "booster" xD Voilà, je pense que c'est tout, n'oublie pas de critiquer ce chapitre, ça m'aide beaucoup :)_

_Malfoyaddict: (un/une deuxième lecteur/ice, youpii !! xD) Je vais faire de mon mieux pour que la suite te plaise, en tout cas, merci d'avoir laissé une review, ça fait toujours plaisir :)_

_Bonne lecture à tous ceux qui ouvriront cette page!_

* * *

« Qu'est ce qui vous fait dire que je vais accepter d'aller je-ne-sais-où avec en plus des gens que je connais à peine ? »

Les quatre amis se regardèrent. Ils s'étaient attendus à cette réaction, mais ils avaient espéré qu'elle ne refuserait pas. Goku, Gojyo et Hakkai se tournèrent vers Sanzo, attendant une réaction de sa part.

« Ce qui me fait dire que tu vas accepter ? » dit-il. « Hé bien, c'est la vengeance. C'est bien ton village qui a été complètement dévasté par des Yohkais ? »

Yumi déglutit.

« En effet. »

« Le fait que les Yohkais perdent tout contrôle et deviennent violents est une des conséquences de l'expérience qui vise à faire renaître Gyumao. En d'autres termes, c'est à cause de cette expérience que ton village a été attaqué et que tous tes amis sont morts »

« Je n'avais pas d'amis », répondit sèchement Yumi.

« Et ta famille, alors ? Ça m'étonnerait que quelqu'un ait pu survivre. Tout était complètement détruit, brûlé, souillé de sang et de cadavres… »

« Assez ! » Cria Yumi.

Le second verre d'eau sur la table explosa à son tour. Sanzo eut un rictus moqueur. Il poursuivit, pas le moins du monde impressionné :

« Je vois que j'avais raison, tu ne l'as toujours pas accepté. Si tu fais ce voyage avec nous, tu auras l'opportunité de retrouver les Yohkais qui t'ont arrachée de tes racines et de passer sur eux toute la colère, la haine, la rancœur, l'amertume que tu auras accumulées dans ton cœur. De toute façon, tu n'as pas le choix. As-tu autre part où aller ?

Yumi se leva brusquement, renversant sa chaise au passage. Elle fixa Sanzo d'un regard meurtrier. Celui-ci soutint son regard. Même s'il avait mis Yumi hors d'elle, il y avait une part de vérité dans ce qu'il avait dit. Elle se souvint du serment qu'elle s'était fait :

'Retrouver les Yohkais qui les ont tués et les envoyer à trépas de mes propres mains…'

Et puis il avait aussi raison sur le fait qu'elle n'avait nulle part où aller. Elle se rassit. Sanzo la regardait d'un air satisfait, ayant suivi le cheminement de ses pensées dans son regard.

« Alors ? » demanda-t-il.

« Très bien, tu as gagné, je viens. »

Hakkai, Gojyo, et Goku se regardèrent. Ils avaient suivi l'échange sans un mot, et en étaient arrivés à la même conclusion. Yumi n'avait pas un caractère facile, mais dans un sens, ils pouvaient comprendre. Sanzo y était quand même allé un peu fort.

« Très bien, si tout est réglé, je vais faire un tour avant de partir », dit Sanzo. « Prépare Jeep, Hakkai, on part dans une demi-heure. »

« Oui, sans problème. »

« Je vais m'acheter des clopes », dit Gojyo en se levant. « Tu viens, Yumi ? On en profitera pour faire un tour et plus ample connaissance », ajouta-t-il avec un sourire charmeur.

« D'accord, répondit-t-elle. J'ai besoin de me changer les idées, à cause d'un certain… »

Yumi laissa sa phrase en suspense, se contentant de jeter un regard furieux à Sanzo qui s'éloignait.

OoO

« Ha, ha, elle me plaît bien, cette petite », commenta de son trône la majestueuse Kanzeon, regardant avec intérêt entre les lotus de son étang. « Je vais enfin pouvoir me divertir un peu, depuis le temps que la situation stagne, en bas… »

« Je doute qu'il soient d'accord avec vous s'il vous entendaient », murmura son fidèle Jiroshin.

« Qu'est ce que tu marmonnes encore dans ta barbe, toi ? »

« Je disais juste que vous aviez raison, comme toujours… »

« Pff… Tu n'as vraiment aucun sens de l'humour… »

Sur cette dernière remarque, elle se désintéressa de son serviteur, et retourna à son observation.

OoO

« Rends-moi mon Onigiri espèce d'idiot ! »

« TON onigiri ? Attends, laisse-moi deviner, t'as écrit ton nom dessus ? »

« J'en ai pas besoin, il était devant moi ! »

« C'est pas suffisant, premier arrivé, premier servi ! »

Avec un sourire sadique, il engloutit la boulette de riz, devant le regard choqué de Goku.

« Tu as osé, espèce de… de… »

« Tête brûlée ? » Suggéra Yumi, tranquillement assise à regarder Goku et Gojyo se disputer. « Cafard rouge ? »

« C'est ça ! Espèce de cafard rouge ! Tu vas me le payer ! »

« Dis donc, toi », protesta Gojyo. « T'es de quel côté ? »

« Aucun, vous me tapez sur les nerfs, tous, autant que vous êtes. »

« C'est pas juste, geignit Gojyo. T'es une fille, tu dois être douce, gentille, attentionnée… »

Yumi éclata de rire.

« Désolée de te décevoir, mais ça n'entre pas dans mes caractéristiques. »

« On s'en était rendu compte », répliqua Sanzo, levant le nez de son journal. « T'es violente, agressive, lunatique, et mauvaise cuisinière par-dessus le marché. »

« Ah oui ? Et ce que tu as dévoré tout à l'heure, qui l'a préparé ? Toi, peut-être ? »

« C'était infect, je l'ai mangé uniquement parce que j'avais faim. »

« Dans ce cas, je ne cuisinerais plus, et comme ça, je t'épargnerai ma nourriture infecte. »

« Je viens de te découvrir un nouveau défaut ; t'es susceptible. »

« Ne l'écoute pas », intervint Goku. « Ce que tu as préparé était très bon. Ne t'arrête surtout pas de cuisiner. »

« T'en fait pas, Goku », répondit Yumi, « je continuerais à te cuisiner de bons petits plats, seulement, le vieux grincheux qui se dit bonze n'y touchera pas. »

Gojyo et Hakkai pouffèrent, tandis qu'une veine qui palpitait dangereusement apparut sur le front de Sanzo.

« Répètes un peu ce que t'as dit, pour voir ? » Grinça-t-il en lui jetant un regard noir.

« J'ai dit que tu étais un vieux grincheux misanthrope qui boit, fume, et se dit bonz… »

Avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de finit sa phrase, une balle siffla, et Yumi se jeta de côté juste à temps pour l'évita, perdant quelques cheveux au passage.

« T'es malade ?! Tu aurais pu me blesser ! »

« C'est ce que je voulais, et si tu veux savoir, je suis sincèrement désolé qu'elle ne t'ait pas touché! »

Yumi jeta un regard noir à l'assiette posée sur ses genoux. Obéissant à sa colère, elle alla cogner durement l'arrière de la tête de Sanzo qui se plia sous le choc.

C'en était trop. Gojyo, Goku, Yumi et même Hakkai s'écroulèrent de rire devant le spectacle. Leur rire redoubla quand Sanzo se tourna vers eux, échevelé, une bosse naissante à l'arrière du crâne. Il sortit son flingue et le pointa vers Yumi qui hoquetait de rire.

« Refais ça », menaça-t-il les yeux flamboyants, « et tu auras un aller simple pour l'enfer ! »

« C'est bon, c'est bon, » articula difficilement Yumi. « Ne te met pas dans un état pareil pour une simple plaisanterie ! Tu n'as vraiment aucun sens de l'hum… Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ? » Demanda-t-elle soudainement en désignant un nuage de poussière non loin devant eux.

« Ah, enfin de l'action », répondit Hakkai. « Ce sont des monstres, ils viennent sans doute chercher le sûtra de Sanzo. »

« Pour ne pas changer », soupira Gojyo en sortant son Shakujo. « Ça commence à devenir lassant, à force. Ils peuvent pas modifier leur tactique, pour une fois ? »

« On va voir comment tu te débrouilles au combat », dit Sanzo en se tournant vers Yumi, un sourire cruel aux lèvres. « Compte pas sur moi pour te sortir d'affaire si t'es en difficulté. »

« Ce que tu peux être rancunier… De toute façon, je n'ai absolument pas besoin de toi pour me défendre ! »

« C'est ce qu'on va voir… »

A Suivre.


	4. Surprises

_Héhé, me revoilà! Je commence à tenir le rythme, non? Je ne mets plus aussi longtemps à publier, m'enfin bon, c'est normal avec des chapitres aussi courts --' . ____Je crois qu'avec celui-là, l'histoire avance un peu._

_Merci à Malfoyaddict (Je suis contente que le dernier chapitre t'ai plu, et j'espère que celui-là sera aussi à la hauteur, en tout cas, continue à me reviewer, c'est toujours un plaisir pour moi de voir que mon histoire intéresse un peu... xD)_

_Et Erutan (Merci beaucoup pour tes conseils et tes remarques, et pour l'occasion, je vais éclaircir un peu certaines d'entre elles :P En effet, tu avais raison lorsque tu disais que Sanzo voulait quand même que Yumi vienne, c'est pourquoi il s'est caché derrière l'orde de Kanzeon pour la convaincre de venir sans attirer l'attention des autres, ça explique beaucoup de choses, je crois... xD Pour le combat, je sens que la description de celui-ci va te décevoir :s Je ne suis pas trop entrée dans les détails, je pensais que c'était suffisant pour un premier combat, je pensAIS, car j'ai changé d'avis en lisant ta review (les extraits que tu as écrit étaient vraiment géniaux, je m'étonne que tu n'aies écrit aucune fic...EDIT: tu l'as finalement écrite xD et elle est géniale, je t'assure :)) J'ai bien essayé de modifier en suivant tes conseils, mais ce n'était pas trop ça, alors, je l'ai laissé comme tel, j'espère que ça te plaira quand même. Au fait, pour te rassurer, il n'y avait pas vraiment de fautes d'orthographe dans ta review (presque aussi longue que mon chapitre xD). _

_Ah oui, pour le fait que Sanzo n'aie pas sorti son Harisen (je crois que c'est Harisen, et non Harusen) Yumi l'avait tellemment insulté que ça a dépassé le stade du simple éventail . Je crois qu'il sort directement le flingue avec Gojyo ou Goku quand il l'ont assez énervé pour ça, et c'est le cas de Yumi xD. Tu disais aussi que démon en Japonais s'écrivait Yokai, et pas Yohkai, et, pour être franche, je n'ai pas vérifié, je l'ai écrit de cette manière parce que je l'aimais bien :) Comme pour Yoko de Yuyu Hakusho, il y en a qui écrivent Yohko, et je pense que les deux sont justes, m'enfin bon, je ne parle pas assez japonais pour âre sûre à 100 xD Au fait, tu avais raison pour la faute, je voulais bien écrire "ma" nourriture, mais j'ai écrit "mais", je ne sais pas pourquoi, d'ailleurs... xD_

_Oulà, j'ai fait presque aussi long que ta propre review, mdrr, faudrait que je m'arrête xD, J'espère que tu critiqueras aussi ce chapitre. Voili Voilou ;P_

_Pour info, j'ai écrit ce chapitre il y a plus d'une semaine, mais j'attendais que j'aie un petit peu plus de reviews... Comme ce n'est pas le cas, je le poste quand même, pour les rares qui s'intéressent à ma fic._

_Bonne lecture à tous ceux qui ouvriront cette page!_

* * *

Malgré ce qu'elle venait d'affirmer, Yumi était loin de savoir se battre. Elle n'avait jamais utilisé ses pouvoirs pour se défendre ou attaquer, mis à part les rares fois où elle l'avait fait par réflexe. Elle doutait même que ses pouvoirs servent à quelque chose dans un combat.

Mais, ces derniers mois, elle avait pris conscience qu'elle-même ignorait de nombreuses choses à ce sujet. Elle ignorait leur nature, leur puissance, leurs limites, et même leur origine.

Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'était qu'elle les possédait depuis sa naissance et qu'elle était capable d'exercer un certain pouvoir sur la matière par la seule force de son esprit : Elle pouvait faire bouger des objets, les faire léviter quel que soit leur poids, les projeter avec la puissance d'une balle de fusil, et les détruire en les faisant éclater.

Néanmoins, elle sentait que derrière cette façade superficielle se cachait une force encore plus puissante, plus profonde, mais tellement fugace qu'elle ne parvenait à en saisir que quelques bribes.

Mais, effrayée par l'aura de puissance qui s'en dégageait et par les persécutions qu'elle subissait en permanence, elle les avait refoulés au fond de son esprit, presque reniés. Mais maintenant qu'elle avait un but, une mission à réaliser, qu'elle se trouvait devant le fait accompli, ses ressources lui faisaient défaut. Elle ne savait pas comment réagir.

Entre-temps, le nuage de poussière avait laissé place à des centaines de monstres qui entouraient à présent les cinq amis.

« Yumi », s'inquiéta Hakkai. « Tu te débrouilleras ? »

« Je… »

Des coups de feu l'interrompirent, le combat avait commencé. En habitués qu'ils étaient, Sanzo, Goku, Gojyo, et Hakkai venaient à bout de leurs ennemis sans trop de mal. Coups de bâton par-ci, boule d'énérgie surpuissante par-là… Dans un premier temps, Yumi resta à l'écart, subjuguée par la puissance des coups précis portés à l'adversaire, qui, avant même d'avoir eu le temps d'esquiver, succombaient à l'attaque fulgurante. Mais le nombre de Yohkais, assez conséquent, eut rapidement raison de leur énergie. Profitant du fait que Sanzo ait baissé sa garde, un des monstres se glissa silencieusement derrière lui, et leva son sabre.

« Sanzo, derrière-toi ! » Cria Yumi, alarmée.

Sanzo tourna la tête et fit un bond de côté pour essayer d'éviter la lame tranchante du sabre. Mais, trop tard. Le sabre le toucha à l'épaule et il tomba à genoux, à la merci de son adversaire.

« NON ! » Hurla Yumi.

Une lumière d'une blancheur éblouissante inonda le champ de bataille. Dès qu'elle entra en contact avec les Yohkais, ils partirent en poussière, avec un ultime hurlement d'agonie.

Hakkai, Goku et Gojyo tournèrent la tête d'un même mouvement, cherchant la source de cette lumière. Elle provenait de Yumi, dont le corps semblait rayonner de l'intérieur, dégageant une aura de force et de puissance quasiment palpable.

Yumi chancela. Elle se sentait aspirée de son énergie et elle voyait trouble. Incapable de lutter contre l'inconscience plus longtemps, elle s'effondra.

OoO

«Quelle puissance… », murmura Hakkai, qui, malgré le fait qu'il conduisait, jetait de fréquents coups d'œil à l'arrière, là où Yumi était installée, sans connaissance.

«C'est vrai », approuva Gojyo. « Même si Sanzo l'affirmait, je ne la pensais pas capable de venir à bout d'une centaine de monstres d'un seul coup. »

« Sanzo, tu es sûr que ça va ? » demanda Goku d'une voix inquiète.

Sanzo ne répondit pas. Assis à l'avant de la Jeep, il regardait défiler le paysage d'un regard morne.

Sa blessure était guérie grâce aux bons soins d'Hakkai. Mais sans l'intervention de Yumi, il aurait pu y laisser sa peau. Il détestait être redevable de quelque chose à quelqu'un, surtout quand ce quelque chose était sa vie. Mais il se détestait encore plus de s'être laissé surprendre de la sorte, et qui plus est, par un monstre de bas étage. Il en enrageait.

« Il doit être furieux de s'être fait sauver la mise par Yumi », ricana Gojyo.

Deux balles le manquèrent de peu.

« Voilà qui me prouve que ce que j'ai dit n'est pas sans fondement. »

Nouvelle balle qui lui trancha quelques cheveux au passage.

« Calmez-vous, tous les deux », intervint Hakkai. « Yumi a besoin de repos pour se remettre. »

« Si on ne peut même plus dire ce qu'on pense… », grommela Gojyo avec mauvaise humeur.

Goku regardait toujours Sanzo avec de grands yeux inquiets.

OoO

« Peux-tu m'expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé, Nii ? »

Du haut de son trône, Dame Gyokumen fixait le savant avec attention.

« Bien entendu, votre majesté. D'après ce qu'a enregistré ma petite caméra-abeille, une nouvelle personne aurait rejoint le groupe de Sanzo. »

« Un nouveau membre ? Et qui est-ce, je te prie ? »

« Yumi Akatsuki, une humaine. »

« Une humaine ? »

« Oui, mais pas n'importe quelle humaine, elle possède une force psychique impressionnante et des pouvoirs très puissants. Quel genre de pouvoirs ? Je ne le sais pas exactement, mais dès qu'elle les a utilisés, les machines se sont remises en marche. »

Elle resta un moment sans réagir, assimilant lentement l'ampleur des paroles du savant.

« Tu es en train de me dire que cette humaine aurait également le pouvoir de…de faire fonctionner les machines qui feront renaître mon mari,…_sans sûtra ?_ »

« Exactement. Vous êtes vraiment très intelligente, Dame Gyokumen ».

« Approfondis tes recherches, et dès que tu sera sûr de ce que tu avances, préviens-moi. Remets-toi au travail tout de suite ! »

« Mais certainement, Ma Dame. J'y vais de ce pas. »

Et, sur une dernière révérence, il quitta la salle, laissant la reine seule.

« Il me la faut », murmura-t-elle. « Il me la faut absolument… »

OoO

Lorsque Yumi ouvrit les yeux, il faisait nuit. Un léger halo de lumière délivré par la lune baignait les environs d'une douce lueur argentée. Elle regarda autour d'elle et vit qu'Hakuryu s'était arrêté à l'ombre d'un immense surplomb rocheux qui les cachait à la vue d'éventuels ennemis. Goku, Gojyo et Hakkai étaient profondément endormis. Sanzo, quand à lui, fumait nonchalamment, accoudé à la portière de la Jeep.

« Bonjour », chuchota Yumi en baillant. « Ou plutôt bonsoir, vu que c'est apparemment la nuit », ajouta-t-elle avec un léger sourire.

Elle se souvint brutalement des événements passés et demanda aussitôt :

« Oh, mon dieu, tu étais blessé ! Tu t'en ai remis ? »

Sanzo ne répondit pas, se contentant de tirer sur sa cigarette.

« Hey, je te parle ! »

Il se tourna enfin vers elle, le visage impassible, et déclara d'un ton dur :

« Je n'avais aucunement besoin de ton aide pour m'en sortir. Des situations comme ça, j'en ai affronté de bien pire. »

« Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes ? » s'étonna Yumi.

« Ne te fous pas ma gueule ! Tu sais très bien de quoi je veux parler. »

« Je te jure que je ne comprends rien à ce que tu racontes ! »

« Ah oui ? Et les Yohkais se sont suicidés, peut-être ? »

« Mais de quoi est-ce que tu parles, à la fin ?! »

Un doute sema le trouble dans l'esprit de Sanzo, Se pouvait-il que… ?

« Mais au fait, comment ça s'est terminé ? » demanda-t-elle. « Je me rappelle que je t'avais vu te faire attaquer par un des montres, tu étais même blessé. Mais après, c'est le noir total… Je me demande bien pourquoi je me suis évanouie… » ajouta-t-elle, songeuse.

Le doute de Sanzo se confirma. Yumi ne gardait aucun souvenir de son intervention. Fallait-t-il qu'il le lui dise ?

A Suivre.


	5. Prise de conscience

_Me revoilà! Après une assez longue absence, je vous l'accorde. Ou plutôt, je te l'accorde à toi, Erutan, seule revieweuse de ma fic (et peut-être aussi seule lectrice, qui sait?). Je te remercie énormément pour ta review (presque aussi longue que mon chapitre, pour ne pas changer xD) très constructive, comme d'habitude, d'ailleurs :) Les modifications que tu as fait à un de mes paragraphes était géniale, je suis sûre que si je te laissait la fic, tu l'écrirais mieux que moi! :) Je suis quand même contente que ma scène de combat t'ait plu. J'espère aussi qu'avec le temps, je m'améliorerais. Et ne t'en fait pas, je suis parfaitement consciente que tu me laisses ces conseils pour m'aider et non pour paraître plus intelligente. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que je t'ai appellée sensei, ou plutôt senpai xD J'espère aussi que tu laissera ton avis sur ce chapitre aussi (qui, j'en suis sûre, sera la seule review de ce chapitre)_

_Voili voilou_

_Bonne lecture à tous ceux qui ouvriront cette page!_

_

* * *

_Son doute se confirma. Yumi ne gardait aucun souvenir de son intervention. Fallait-il qu'il le lui dise ?

_Si elle ne se souvient de rien, c'est qu'il y a une raison,_ pensa Sanzo_. Mieux vaut ne rien lui dire, en attendant d'en savoir plus._

« Puisque apparemment tu ne sembles pas disposé à me répondre, tant pis », dit Yumi. « Je demanderai aux autres quand ils se réveilleront. »

Elle se tut un instant, puis repris :

« Je suis quand même heureuse de voir que ta blessure n'était pas aussi grave que je le craignais. Je me suis inquiétée pour toi, tu sais ? »

Sanzo sembla surpris par ces paroles.

« Tu n'en avais pas besoin », répliqua-t-il d'un ton bourru. « Je me suis sorti de situations bien plus pires que celle-là ».

Yumi lui sourit. Malgré les apparences et son comportement vis-à-vis de lui, elle l'aimait bien. Il était attachant, à sa manière.

Sanzo détourna la tête, une très légère rougeur aux joues.

« Tu ferais mieux de te rendormir. Une rude journée nous attend, demain. »

« Oui, Môman », railla Yumi.

La réaction de Sanzo ne se fit pas attendre. Il sortit son Harisen, et s'apprêta à frapper Yumi avec. Mais au dernier moment, il se ravisa, se contentant de grommeler:

« Imbécile… »

OoO

« Alors, Nii, qu'as-tu de nouveau à m'apprendre ? », demanda Dame Gyokumen d'un air impassible, bien qu'au fond d'elle, elle brûlait d'impatience.

« Hélas, Ma Dame, rien que vous ne sachiez déjà », répondit le savant. « Je… »

« Je t'avais ordonné de ne pas venir tant que tu n'auras pas trouvé ! », coupa la Reine d'un ton acerbe.

« Vous ne m'avez pas laissé finir », répliqua calmement Nii. « J'allais dire que le seul moyen de vérifier nos hypothèses est de remettre cette jeune fille dans une situation similaire à celle qui l'a poussée à se servir de ses pouvoirs. »

« Eh bien, qu'attends-tu ? Tu as carte blanche. Tout ce qui m'importe, c'est d'avoir les résultats le plus vite possible. »

« Bien, Ma Dame. »

Le scientifique quitta la salle et se dirigea vers son laboratoire. Il avait une idée très précise de la façon dont il allait procéder.

Envoyer à nouveau des monstres serait inutile, le même piège ne fonctionnerait pas deux, fois, surtout avec des énergumènes comme Sanzo et son groupe.

Non, la meilleure solution, c'est d'utiliser la ruse.

Et Nii avait exactement ce qu'il fallait pour ça…

OoO

Le soleil était haut dans le ciel lorsque Yumi se réveilla pour la seconde fois. Cette fois-ci, tout le monde était réveillé et ils avaient déjà repris la route.

« Ohayou, Yumi », lança Goku, remarquant qu'elle était réveillée. « Tu te sens mieux ? »

« Oui, oui, ne t'inquiète pas. Par contre, je meurs de faim ! »

Yumi n'avait pas oublié ce qu'elle voulait demander aux autres, mais elle avait volontairement omis ce fait. En effet, elle avait senti que ses compagnons n'étaient pas prêts à répondre, aussi ne voulut-elle pas les gêner avec ses questions. De plus, elle s'était rappelée de son trou de mémoire après l'attaque de son village. A un moment donné de ses souvenirs, il y avait un trou noir. Impossible de se rappeler. Exactement comme maintenant. Et elle avait décidé de percer ce mystère d'elle-même et par ses propres moyens, sans l'aide de quiconque.

« Eh oh, la terre appelle Yumi », dit Gojyo en agitant la main devant les yeux de Yumi. « Hakkai te parle ! »

« Ha ? Excuse-moi Hakkai, j'étais perdue dans mes pensées. Tu disais ? »

« Je disais juste que nous t'avons laissé un petit quelque chose pour le petit déjeuner. », répéta-t-il en souriant.

« Super ! Où ça ? », demanda Yumi, enthousiasmée par la perspective d'un bon repas.

« Euh… », intervint Goku. « Hakkai, tu veux parler du plateau que tu as mis à l'écart, tout à l'heure ? »

« Oui », répondit Hakkai, se doutant de ce qui allait suivre.

« Me dit pas que tu l'as mangé, quand même, baka saru ! » s'écria Gojyo.

« C'est-à-dire que… Euh…Oui », finit-il par dire d'une toute petite voix.

« Quoâââ ?! » s'horrifia Yumi. « Plus de p'tit déj' ? Je n'aurais pas du me réveiller, si c'est pour mourir de faim ! »

« Désolé d'enfoncer le clou », ajouta Hakkai. « Mais il ne reste plus de provisions. »

Yumi s'écroula sur son siège, des torrents de larmes se déversant sur ses joues.

« Arrête de te lamenter, tu me casses les oreilles », intervint Sanzo d'un ton sec.

« Ça se voit que tu as mangé à ta faim, toi ! »

« Je suis vraiment désolé, Yumi, » s'excusa Goku, penaud.

« De toute façon, on aura bientôt atteint la prochaine ville, trois heures tout au plus. »

« Oui, et d'ici là, je serais probablement morte de faim… »

OoO

Jeep s'arrêta devant la porte d'une auberge à l'aspect accueillant, dû généralement à l'alléchante odeur de cuisine qui s'en échappait.

« De la nourriture ! », s'écrièrent Goku et Yumi d'une même voix.

« Irrécupérables… », marmonna Sanzo.

« J'espère seulement qu'ils auront assez de chambres pour nous cinq », dit Hakkai.

« Et de jolies serveuses », ajouta Gojyo d'un air rêveur. « Quoique… Si Yumi dort dans la même chambre que moi, je n'en aurais sûrement pas besoin… »

Sa remarque fit redescendre Yumi sur terre. Elle se tourna vers lu en lançant :

« Rêve toujours ! Bon allez, on entre ou on attend le déluge ? »

« C'est bon, on y va ».

L'aspect extérieur n'était pas trompeur, l'auberge était véritablement chaleureuse. Une charmante jeune femme à la réception leur adressa un sourire rayonnant.

« Bonjour, que puis-je pour vous ? »

« Est-ce qu'il vous reste des chambres disponibles, s'il vous plaît ? »

« Il reste deux chambres. Une pour deux personnes, et l'autre pour trois », répondit-elle en consultant un gros registre. « Vous les prenez ? »

« Oui ».

« Bien, voici vos clés », dit-elle après que Sanzo eut payé. « Les chambres se trouvent à l'étage, N°629 et 649. Le déjeuner sera servi dans une heure. »

« Très bien, merci. »

« Je prends la chambre pour deux avec Yumi », dit Gojyo d'un ton ferme en montant l'escalier.

« Sûrement pas », répliqua Yumi d'un ton tout aussi ferme.

« Et moi, je n'ai pas envie d'entendre des chamailleries de gamins ou des ronflements qui vous empêchent de dormir » intervint Sanzo.

« Et si on le jouait à pierre-papier-ciseau ? » suggéra Yumi.

« Bonne idée », s'enthousiasma Gojyo. « J'ai toujours de la chance à ces jeux-là ! »

« Oh oui ! » s'exclama Goku. « J'adore ça ! »

« Ma foi », dit Hakkai. « Pourquoi pas ? »

« La majorité l'emporte. T'as pas le choix, Sanzo ! »

Celui-ci répondit par un grognement.

« Très bien, alors, les deux premiers qui gagnent dormiront dans la chambre pour deux, et le reste dans la chambre pour trois », expliqua Yumi.

« Compris, allons-y. Une, deux, trois ! »

Yumi gagna la première, bientôt suivie de…Sanzo.

« Naaan, c'est pas juste ! », geignit Gojyo. « C'est moi qui devait gagner ! »

« Je ne saute pas de joie non plus », grommela Sanzo. Dormir dans la même chambre que cette… dégénérée, franchement, y a mieux… »

Yumi ne releva pas. Etonné, Sanzo la chercha du regard, et la trouva plantée au seuil de l'une des chambres, la bouche grande ouverte.

« Ben, quoi, qu'est ce qu'il y a ? », demanda Gojyo.

Yumi se tourna vers eux d'un air effaré.

« Y a pas que la chambre qui est pour deux, le lit aussi ! »

« Hein ? »

Les autres s'approchèrent pour jeter un coup d'œil à la chambre. Yumi avait raison. La pièce, de taille moyenne, était en grande partie occupée par un immense lit à baldaquins deux places.

« C'était pas prévu, ça ! Je croyais qu'il y avait deux lits individuels ! »

« De toute façon, vous n'avez pas le choix, rappelle-toi qu'on a tiré au sort, Yumi », intervint Hakkai. « Allez, on regagne chacun nos chambres, j'aimerais bien me laver avant de déjeuner. »

« Et moi, faire un bon petit somme », ajouta Goku en baillant.

« Tu n'auras qu'à dormir par terre, si ça ne te plaît pas », dit Sanzo. « Moi, en tout cas, je dors dans le lit, et le fait que tu y dors aussi ou pas m'est complètement égal. »

« Pas question que je dorme par terre ! » répliqua vivement Yumi.

« Vous dormirez ensemble donc », conclut Gojyo.

Se rapprochant près de Yumi, il lui murmura à l'oreille :

« La prochaine fois que cette situation se reproduit, je te jure que c'est avec moi que tu dormiras ! »

Se penchant, il lui déposa un doux baiser dans le cou, avant de s'éloigner vers la deuxième chambre.

« Allez, viens Goku », dit Hakkai. « On y va aussi. »

Yumi était restée plantée dans le couloir, abasourdie par ce que venait de faire Gojyo.

Elle ramenée à la réalité par Sanzo qui la poussa sans ménagement pour entrer dans la chambre, puis claqua la porte.

« Te prend pas trop la tête avec ça, Gojyo agit de même avec toutes les files, surtout quand elle sont aussi mignonnes. »

Sanzo se mordit la lèvre, se maudissant pour avoir sorti une telle ânerie.

« Je vais prendre une douche », dit-il d'un air impassible. Et, comme si de rien n'était, partit s'enfermer dans la salle de bain de la chambre.

Yumi, quant à elle, alla s'allonger sur le lit d'une démarche incertaine.

« Mais qu'est ce qu'ils ont tous, aujourd'hui ? »

Ce fut sa dernière pensée avant de s'endormir, vaincue par la fatigue et les émotions.

OoO

« Mais qu'est ce qui m'as pris de lui dire ça ? », s'énerva Sanzo en se frottant vigoureusement les cheveux. « C'est à cause de ce qu'à fait cet imbécile de Kappa. Comment a-t-il pu oser l'embrasser ? »

Il finit de se laver tout en maugréant et se sécha en repensant à ce qu'il avait dit à Yumi.

« Elle va sans doute se faire des idées, maintenant. Oh, et puis elle peut bien le prendre comme elle veut, je m'en fiche ! »

Il s'habilla en vitesse et sorti de la salle de bain, espérant éviter Yumi. Mais celle-ci était profondément endormie. Sanzo s'approcha sans bruit. Ses longs cheveux épars d'un noir de jais, contrastaient fortement avec la blancheur immaculée de l'oreiller, et son visage angélique paraissait si serein que Sanzo ne put résister à l'envie de le caresser, le dégageant au passage des quelques mèches qui s'y étaient perdues. Prenant conscience de son geste, il retira sa main. Sans jeter un regard en arrière, il sortit de la chambre en s'efforçant de penser le moins possible à la douce chaleur qui avait inondé sa poitrine à la vue de Yumi, si belle et paisible dans son sommeil...

A suivre.


	6. Angoisses

_Salut la compagnie!_

_Désolée pour le temps que j'ai mis à poster ce chapitre, mais j'avais quelques petits soucis... Je suis déçue de voir que le nombre de lecteurs n'a pas augmenté, mais bon, je fais avec..._

_Merci à toi, Erutan de suivre ma fic, qui, j'espère, continuera à te plaire_

_Bonne lecture à tous ceux qui ouvriront cette page!_

* * *

Il sembla à Yumi que quelques secondes à peine s'étaient écoulées depuis qu'elle s'était allongée quand elle fut réveillée par une main douce et chaude qui la secouait

Il sembla à Yumi que quelques secondes à peine s'étaient écoulées depuis qu'elle s'était allongée quand elle fut réveillée par une main douce et chaude qui la secouait. Elle ouvrit péniblement les yeux et vit que c'était Goku.

« Alors, fainéante, t'en a pas marre de dormir ? T'es pire qu'une marmotte en hibernation, ma parole ! »

« Tu pourrais être moins dur quand je viens à peine d'ouvrir les yeux », grogna-t-elle. « Je me sens complètement sonnée… »

« Allez, viens, un bon déjeuner t'attends. »

« Super ! », s'exclama-t-elle en s'apercevant, au gargouillis de son ventre, qu'elle mourrait de faim.

« Tu peux descendre si tu veux. Je me passe de l'eau sur le visage et je te rejoins. »

Une fois seule, Yumi se dirigea vers la salle de bain. En se lavant avec de l'eau glacée pour faire disparaître les dernières traces de sommeil, elle se rappela brusquement la conduite de Gojyo et les paroles de Sanzo.

_Gojyo m'a embrassée et Sanzo m'a dit qu'il me trouvait jolie, _pensa-t-elle en se séchant. _Eh ben, si c'est pas surprenant…_

Bon, pour Gojyo, elle pouvait comprendre, c'était dans sa nature, même si c'était quand même assez bizarre. En revanche, venant de Sanzo, c'était carrément… ahurissant. Lui qui était d'habitude si froid et distant, lui sortir ça, d'un coup !

Elle ne put se retenir de sourire, ce qui éclaira son visage et fit étinceler ses yeux d'un rose surprenant.

OoO

« Tu as bien saisi ce que j'attendais de toi, n'est-ce pas ? Et si tu fais le moindre faux-pas…, tu sais d'avance quel sort je te réserverais. »

« Bien, Nii-sama, », répondit son interlocuteur, tête baissée.

« Alors, prend ceci »

Il lui tendit une petite bouteille noire, gravée de signes étranges et curieusement luisante, faite d'une matière inconnue.

« Et veille à ce que ça réussisse, ou il t'en cuira ».

Son interlocuteur posa un genou à terre, se drapa dans la cape sombre qu'il portait, et disparut dans un bruissement d'étoffe, bien avant qu'il eût pu voir le sourire cruel sur les lèvres de Nii.

OoO

« Lâche tout de suite cette boulette de viande, Gojyo, elle est à moi ! »

« Cours toujours, sale ouistiti ! »

Goku et Gojyo, comme d'habitude, se disputaient à grands cris, attirant les regards des autres clients, tantôt amusées, tantôt irrités, ainsi que la colère de Sanzo que celui-ci s'efforçait vainement de juguler. Au moment où il allait sortir son flingue pour exterminer les deux cafards qui osaient gâcher son repas, Hakkai intervint :

« Vouqs savez, en vous disputant de la sorte, vous gâchez plus la nourriture qu'autre chose. Regardez par terre et vous comprendrez ce que je veux dire »

« Pas de risque que je laisse tomber cette boulette, c'est la dernière et je la veux ! », s'exclama Goku en donnant un coup avec la pointe de ses baguettes à la boulette de viande que tenait toujours Gojyo entre les siennes. Ladite boulette se trouva propulsée sous la violence du choc directement dans… l'assiette de Yumi qui la mangea sans autre préambule.

Goku la regarda d'un air horrifié tandis qu'Hakkai pouffait de rire.

« Ben quoi ? », dit Yumi en levant les yeux de son repas. « Vous alliez finir soit par la faire tomber, soit vous alliez recevoir une balle dans la tête », ajouta-t-elle avec un regard complice en direction de Sanzo. « En plus, elle était dans mon assiette, non ? »

« Oui, maieuh… »

« Désolée, mon petit Goku, mais comme ça, au moins, vous allez arrêter de vous disputer ».

Mais Goku avait l'air tellement tristounet que Yumi ne peut s'empêcher d'ajouter :

« Pour te compenser, voilà mon dernier Onigiri, prends-le »

Le regard de Goku s'éclaira aussitôt.

« Arigatôooo ! », s'exclama-t-il.

« C'est pas juste ! », se récria aussitôt Gojyo. « Et moi, al… »

« Mais vous allez la fermer un peu, oui ?! », le coupa Sanzo, une veine palpitant dangereusement sur son front.

Ce dernier avait failli sourire en réponse au regard complice de Yumi, mais il s'était rattrapé juste à temps.

Environ une demi-heure plus tard, ils avaient fini de déjeuner, et tous poussaient de petits soupirs de contentement à l'exception de Sanzo qui fumait nonchalamment une cigarette, les yeux dans le vague.

« Y a pas à dire, ça fait vraiment du bien d'avoir un estomac plein », dit Yumi.

« Ouais, ça c'est sûr », répondit Gojyo. « Mais j'aimerais bien une petite bière pour finir. »

Il appela donc une des serveuses qui prit sa commande, puis, elle se tourna vers les autres avec un petit sourire aux lèvres. Un sourire qui rappelait étrangement celui de Nii. Mais, bien sûr, nos cinq amis ne pouvaient pas le deviner.

« Vous prendrez bien un tasse de thé ? » dit-elle, « C'est offert par la maison aux étrangers. »

« Ce ne serait pas de refus », répondit Hakkai en lui rendant son sourire.

« Je préfèrerais une bière », dit Sanzo.

Une fois qu'elle se fut éloignée, Yumi se tourna vers les autres en demandant, avec une lueur inquiète au fond du regard :

« Vous n'avez rien senti ? »

« Quoi donc ? »

« Je…Je ne sais pas exactement, comme…une aura maléfique. »

En réalité c'était plus que cela. Cette aura dégageait une sensation d'horreur, de pourriture. Yumi la sentait qui l'étouffait, la recouvrait tel un linceul poisseux. Elle secoua la tête pour chasser cette impression de son esprit.

« Je n'ai rien senti », répondit Gojyo.

« Moi non plus », ajouta Sanzo. « Néanmoins, restons sur nos gardes. »

A ce moment là, la serveuse revint, portant un plateau sur lequel étaient posés trois verres de thé fumant ainsi que deux cannettes de bières. Elle posa devant chacun sa commande et s'éloigna sur un dernier sourire. Yumi la suivit du regard d'un air troublé.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? », demanda Goku.

« Rien, rien… »

Il la regarda d'un air peu convaincu, puis trempa ses lèvres dans le verre de thé.

Yumi baissa les yeux vers son propre verre.

Que signifiait, cette sensation, au juste ? Un danger imminent. Oui, mais d'où viendra-t-il ? De la serveuse ? Elle ne parvenait pas à ne voir en elle qu'une humaine inoffensive.

A défaut de réponses, elle se saisit de son thé, et en but une longue gorgée. Erreur fatale. La gorgée lui avait brûlé la gorge, beaucoup plus que ne le devrais un liquide bouillant. C'était comme si elle avait avalé de l'acide. Elle toussa, ou plutôt, essaya de tousser. Les yeux écarquillés, elle porta la main à son cou. L'air ne passait pas. Elle ne pouvait plus respirer ! Elle sentait des entraves indiscernables enserrer son corps comme dans un étau. Le monde devenait de plus en plus flou autour d'elle. Elle s'effondra sur la table et ne bougea plus.

A suivre.


	7. Mise à nu

_Ah, Erutan! Je suis tellement contente de voir que malgré l'énorme retard que je prends de chapitre en chapitre (c'est plus fort que moi, j'y peux rien si je suis paresseuse xD) tu suis toujours ma "modeste et sans prétentions" fic, d'ailleurs, la modestie de cette fic se voit dans le nombre de reviews, m'enfin... j'y peux toujours rien. Quand tu dis que t'en est au chapitre 19 et moi au 6, je crois que ça illustre bien ma paresse et l'énorme différence entre nous, mais ça ne me traumatise pas trop :P_

_Si tu savais à quel point j'ai été contente lorsque tu m'as dit que je m'améliorais! Mon travail de paresseuse porte enfin ses fruits :D_

_J'espère que tu aimeras aussi ce chapitre, qui est un peu une sorte de transition, et qui met davantage en valeur les sentiments des quatres amis envers Yumi._

_Bonne lecture à tous ceux qui ouvriront cette page!_

* * *

« Yumi ! », s'exclama Goku en se précipitant vers celle dont il avait hurlé le nom.

Les autres firent de même, Hakkai s'agenouillant pour prendre son pouls.

« Le…le cœur ne bat presque plus ! », hoqueta-t-il.

Sanzo pâlit. _C'est… impossible, ça ne peut pas être vrai !_

Le son d'un rire froid se fit entendre derrière eux. Ils se retournèrent d'un même mouvement.

La serveuse qui leur avait apporté les boissons se tenait devant eux ; ses yeux étaient vides de toute expression, sa tête penchait sur le côté, telle une marionnette dont on aurait coupé la ficelle reliée à la tête. Ses lèvres ne bougeaient pas, et pourtant, le rire émanait bien d'elle.

Brusquement, et sans le moindre signe avant-coureur, une boule noire de la taille d'une balle de tennis creva la poitrine de la serveuse, et s'éjecta de son corps dans un geyser de sang. Cette dernière, -la serveuse-, s'affala sur le sol, gisant dans une flaque pourpre qui s'élargissait au rythme de ses convulsions.

Détournant les yeux de ce morbide spectacle, les quatre amis reportèrent leur attention sur la boule noire qui s'était mise à tourner sur elle-même, à une vitesse telle qu'un tourbillon d'air naquit autour d'elle. De ce tourbillon jaillirent bras et jambes, aussitôt recouverts d'une étoffe noire et brillante, qui faisait penser à du velours, puis les remous d'air cessèrent, révélant la haute silhouette d'un Yohkai enveloppé dans un manteau noir muni d'une capuche, ce qui dissimulant presque complètement son visage, ne laissant entrevoir que l'éclat cruel d'yeux fauves, au pupilles semblables à celles d'un chat.

« Surpris, hein ? », ricana-t-il de sa voix grinçante. « Vous ne vous attendiez sûrement pas à ça. »

Gojyo, fou de rage, invoqua son Shâkujo et se rua vers le Yohkai. Mais le coup ne l'atteignit pas. En fait, il était passé _à travers _lui.

« Quel mal espères-tu faire à un esprit, imbécile ? Je n'ai pas de consistance. Vos coups ne peuvent m'atteindre. »

Il jeta un regard curieux à Yumi, toujours effondrée sur la table.

« Qu'est ce que tu lui as fait, espèce d'enfoiré ? », demanda Gojyo d'une voix tremblante de rage mal contenue.

« Quoi que vous puissiez penser, elle n'est pas morte, loin de là. En fait, si elle sait se débrouiller, elle peut s'en tirer à bon compte. »

« Explique-toi ! », gronda Sanzo, son flingue pointé sur lui.

Le Yohkai lui jeta un regard méprisant.

« Tu es peut-être le grand Sanzo, détenteur du Sûtra, mais tu es aussi un idiot. Tu peux tirer autant de fois que tu le voudras avec ton joujou, tu ne m'atteindras pas. Pour ce qui est des explications, je n'ai aucune envie de le faire. Cette affaire LA concerne. Elle uniquement. Et puis vous pourrez toujours savoir un jour ou l'autre. Je vous laisse. Vous ne méritez pas que je gaspille encore une once d'énergie pour vous »

Son corps commença à se dissoudre.

« Ah oui, j'oubliais, mon maître m'a chargé de vous dire que le seul moyen de la sortir de là, c'est sa force de caractère et sa volonté de passer outre les embûches qui sèment son chemin. Tout repose sur ceci. C'est tout ce que je peux vous dire. Adieu ! »

« Attends ! », hurla Sanzo en tirant sur ce qui restait visible du corps du Yohkai. En vain. Celui-ci avait déjà disparu.

« Qu'est ce qu'il voulait dire ? », demanda Goku, pâle.

« Je ne sais vraiment pas… », répondit Hakkai.

Gojyo serrait les poings d'impuissance. Il se tourna vers Sanzo.

« On ferait mieux de la porter dans sa chambre », dit ce dernier en se baissant pour prendre Yumi dans ses bras. « Hakkai, serais-tu capable d'analyser le contenu de son verre ? Je crois qu'on comprendrait mieux. »

« Je pense que oui », répondit Hakkai en se saisissant dudit verre.

« Dans ce cas, allons-y. »

Ils se dirigèrent ensemble vers la chambre.

Goku était très pâle. Ça lui faisait un choc de voir Yumi dans cet état, elle qui était toujours énergique et dynamique… Il l'avait adoptée immédiatement après son entrée dans le groupe, et il l'adorait.

Tout en elle le fascinait : son physique, son caractère, sa cuisine… Vraiment, il l'aimait énormément, comme une sœur. C'est pour ça que ça lui faisait comme une boule dans la gorge de la voir livide, pendante des bras de Sanzo telle une poupée désarticulée.

Hakkai aussi ressentait une vive inquiétude. Il avait fini par s'attacher à Yumi. Elle avait immédiatement creusé sa place au sein du groupe, et, bien qu'il ne la connaissât pas depuis longtemps, il avait le sentiment d'avoir voyagé à ses côtés depuis toujours. Il appréciait quand elle l'aidait à cuisiner et qu'elle écoutait ses conseils avec une attention telle qu'il en avait souri plus d'une fois. Vraiment, elle était attendrissante. Il s'efforça, en se triturant les méninges, de découvrir le ou les facteurs qui ont fait que Yumi se trouvait dans une situation semblable au coma.

Quant à Gojyo, il était submergé par une immense rage, dirigée davantage contre lui-même que contre le Yohkai. Il se voyait comme un incapable de ne pas avoir pu la protéger. Il lui vouait une profonde et sincère amitié, et adorait la taquiner. C'était si drôle ! Elle démarrait toujours au quart de tour, surtout pour des sujets bien… précis. Il adorait aussi son caractère ; fougueux et bien trempé, qui laissait quelquefois entrevoir une grande douceur et une fragilité touchante. Néanmoins, il commençait à douter de la nature de ses sentiments. En la voyant livide et inerte, il ressentait une si vive brûlure que s'en était insoutenable. Il avait automatiquement mis ça sur le compte de l'amitié, mais l'intensité de sa douleur et quelques pensées et actes mal placés ; notamment, ce qui s'était passé quelques heures plus tôt, quand il avait été si frustré de ne pas avoir Yumi dans la même chambre que lui qu'il n'avait pas pu se retenir de l'embrasser dans le cou pour essayer de soulager un tant soit peu sa frustration, ébranlèrent sa conviction et lui murmurèrent une vérité qu'il n'avait aucune envie d'entendre.

A quelques mètres de là, Sanzo subissait le même dilemme. Tenant Yumi fermement contre son torse, il repassait en revue les évènements récents. Tout d'abord, il avait été obligé par la vieille souche de permettre à Yumi de voyager avec eux, et même la convaincre de le faire! Il n'avait toujours pas accepté, -de son point de vue-, cette humiliation. Après tout, il n'avait aucune envie qu'elle vienne, pouvoir ou pas. Déjà qu'il devait supporter contre son gré les autres boulets… Il avait été encore plus furieux en constatant, que, lentement mais sûrement, Yumi brisait ses barrières de glace et de froideur, et même, qu'il commençait à s'attacher à elle, contre la résistance farouche de sa volonté. Ensuite, quand le hasard avait voulu qu'elle dorme dans la même chambre que lui, il s'était réjoui. Sentiment aussitôt refoulé mais quand même bien présent. Comme pour l'enfoncer davantage, quand Gojyo l'avait embrassée, il avait été furieux, et à deux doigts de tirer sur le cafard qui avait osé le faire. Bien sûr, sur le moment, il n'avait pas cherché d'explications sur la cause de cette colère soudaine, mais maintenant, c'était aussi clair que de l'eau de roche : Il était jaloux. Se contenant mal, quand il l'avait poussée pour entrer dans la chambre, et qu'elle l'avait fixé avec cette moue qu'il trouvait adorable, i n'avait pas pu se retenir de le lui dire. Enfin, en sortant de la douche et la trouvant endormie, il avait sans penser caressé sa joue et ses cheveux en se sentant empli d'un sentiment… d'amour ?

_Je deviens sentimental, ma parole…_

Mais toute trace de colère ou de rancune disparut de son cœur quand il regarda le visage pâle de Yumi reposant contre son torse, cédant la place à un sentiment infiniment plus fort et profond. Le regard de Sanzo s'adoucit et il resserra son étreinte sur le corps désespérément raide et froid de Yumi.


End file.
